Rosario Vampire Firey Attraction
by FacelessLegionare
Summary: This is a new work I started and am finally uploading it is a request sory I feel like its better written then the first post of my naruto story which I am rewriting the first chapter of but not the point now this story is based roughly in the manga's and the anime but it has my own stuff and the one who requested it so no hate mail dont like it dont read it ((Akua Shuzen x OC))


((I own nothing but my characters and the parts of the story not owned already any characters locations or songs belong to their respectable owners oh and any conversations are in japanese but written in english unless otherwise stated))

Chapter 1 Date:October 22, 1992 Location:North Ishi-Kai Hospital Okanowa, Japan Time:12:22 A.M.

Jacob Kilarick's P.O.V.  
I hadn't been this happy and worried at the same time in a many years, I was pacing around the waiting room for news on my wife she was pregnant with our son which scarred me even more because of what I was and what she was.

I am a fire elemental from the orginal bloodline of the fire elementals, my family was very accepting of many things but my love for a vampire princess wasnt one of them, so I was cast out of my family. Then my wife was the same her family they threw her aside but were more brutal about it being original vampires they beat her before throwing her aside, I wanted to kill them all but I couldnt do anything about it but it didnt matter we got married and now she was having my son Jack Kilarick was the name we picked after this though we are gonna go into hiding because if her family get wind of this then the organization will be after us.

"Mr. Kilarick" I turned at my name being called and saw the doctor the thing most humans dont know about this hospital is that it is for both monsters and humans and tolerated any who came here hybrid couples, cross-species couples, human couples of all kinds. I walked over to the doctor "is my wife and the baby ok" I asked frantically the man raised his hand "they are fine sir your son is healthy and so is your wife you can go in and see them now" he said and walked away as I raced to the room where my wife was.

_  
Date:October 22, 1992 Location:North Ishi-Kai Hospital Okanowa, Japan Time:12:32 A.M.

Doctors P.O.V.  
I walked into my office after leaving the man to see his family grabbing their file and filing it, I walked out to go get some coffee before I had to go in for the heart surgery on a werewolf that was gonna be fun, I walked by the front desk seeing the nurses at the desk gone the security guards too I walked over curious and looked over the counter, my eyes widened when I saw the dead bodies but before I could make a sound a hand grabbed my head and twisted as I heard a crack and then nothing.

Date:October 22, 1992 Location:North Ishi-Kai Hospital Okanowa, Japan Time:12:32 A.M.

Victoria Kilarick's P.O.V.  
I lay tired and exhausted after the hours and hours of pushing but I was happyily holding my newborn baby son in my arms he had short dark brownish red hair a blend of mine and my Jacobs, he had redish yellow almost red fire-like eyes, he had his fathers strong and chisiled jaw, and my high cheek bones, then pale skin like me, even if his cheekbones and jaw had baby fat on them, I giggled quietly looking at my baby waiting for my husband to come in.

The door suddenly burst open and Jacob was in the doorway he stood there as if hesitant to come forward, "its ok sweety come meet your son" I said happily as he walked forward slowly and sat on the bed next to me his eyes watering as he saw his son for the first time and gently stroked his chest and little Jack grabbed his fathers finger, I watched as Jacobs finger glowed from Jack heating his hands on Jacobs fingers he chuckled "already using your powers on me huh little guy" Jacob said his voice shaking lightly.

I smiled "we did it hunny" he smiled back and leaned up kissing me lovingly as I kissed him back, "next is as soon as you are cleared to leave we need to go into hiding" he said after pulling away from the kiss, I sighed I knew we would have too my family are monster purists they think monsters should only marry and breed with their own kind "ok but where are we going" I asked.

He looked at me and went to say something but he stood up and I watched as dark red fire engulfed his arms "hunny what is it" I asked fear gripping me right away, "I heard something" he said as he walked to the door but the door blew apart with a blast of black sraadows and Jacob was thrown back.

"JACOB!" I screamed as he fell but he got up quickly and blasted the doorway with pure red flames as they vaporized anything in their path and began burning out of control as I felt him picking me up and before I could protest he jumped through the window to the ground below we landed on the ground with a crash I looked over his shoulder holding Jack tightly and I caught a glimpse of a man the one who attacked us disappear into the shadows and Jacob began running headed away from the city.

"hunny where are we going" I asked him as he ran and baby Jack cried I was comforting him but I knew his vampire and fire elemental sides could feel I was upset even stronger then he would as a vampire or a fire elemental or a human even, "out of the city where they cant find us somewhere remote" he answered as he kept running. What I didnt know is we would be running for the next four years of our lives.

Date:October 26, 1996 Location:Okanowa, Japan Time:10:12 P.M.

Jack Kilricks P.O.V.  
It was my fourth birthday a few days ago and it was really fun even though it was only me, mommy, and daddy it was still fun. I held the necklace around my neck that daddy gave me that had been made into a what I learned was a seal it was to enclose something it was a black dragon with blood red eyes and vampire fangs as it roared at a invisible enemy((a seal like Moka's but he can remove it at will as well as a symbol of his parents)), I was only four but I understood things better then most four yearolds and I was smarter then most too but mommy always taught me to not let it go to my head, we had been living in this house for the past few months it was really green and interesting here.

I looked around at the trees from the backporch and thought I saw something but I looked back and it wasnt there any longer I looked harder and there still wasnt anything again "sweety what are you looking at" I heard mommy ask me I looked at her and shook my head "nothing mommy" she smiled and picked me up kissing me all over my face as I giggled and struggled. She smiled brightly and hugged me close, I wrapped my small arms around her neck as best as I could.

"Theres my two most important people" I heard a voice belonging to my daddy say "Daddy!" I shout as I hop out of my mommies arms and run over to him, he picks me up holding me in his arms "hey little guy have you been minding your mother" I nodded "yes" he smiled "have you been practicing with your powers" he asks "yes" he chuckles "thats my boy" he kisses my forehead and walks over hugging my mommy with me still in his arms "we missed you" mommy says to daddy "I missed you both as well" he says I suddenly I hear a howl drift through the wind and my mommy and daddy tense and look to one and other "they found us" Daddy says he hands me to mommy and his arms begin glowing with his dark red fire "take Jack and go I will be right behind you" he says to mommy and kisses her on the lips then me on the forehead and mommy runs into the house.

She sets me down in the safe room and kissed me tears in her eyes "mommy and daddy love you sweety" she says and closes the door. I hear loud booms and screams and smell fire smoke as it filters out of the room through the vents in the floor but it has the faint smell of cherry blossums.

Date:October 26, 1996 Location:Okanowa, Japan Time:10:20 P.M.

Jacobs P.O.V.  
((battle song:Daybreaks Embrace's Thirty Six))  
I watched as my wife and son disappered into the house and heard a twig snap and threw a blast of dark red fire at the sound it blasted into a tree and the scream that sounded showed it too be a vampire and then more started coming but not just vampires but werewolves, shadow wielders and many others, I completely released my monster form and grew to eight feet tall and made entirely of dark red fire, if I had to describe my true form I would say I looked like a eight foot tall man made completely of dark red fire.((eight foot tall dark red human torch from the fantistic four is the best description I can think of I am so bad with details)) I charged at the first wave which consisted of a few giants and others jumping up and slamming down and releasing a blast of red fire incinerating the entire first wave of the horde of monsters, attacking the next wave hearing sounds of bones snapping and crys of death and agony I look down and spot my wife in full monster form too and I smirk and we fight through them killing and destroying the organizations forces, after a few minutes of fighting I shrink down to my normal size the organizations forces defeated and run to my wife hugging her close.  
((Battle Song:Ends))

((Battle Song:I Will Not Bow by breaking Benjamin))  
"hahahaahahaha awwww well thats sweet the fire elemental trash and his vampire slut think its over" a female voice I recognize too well says I turn and see the organizations high council standing there the leader my wifes father Vladimir "The Impaler" Dracula, the second in command and her mother Moria "The Saint" Dracula but she was no saint as her nickname stated, she was the one who made the comment just now, Alexander "The Grimm" Kregovic a shadow wielder king and master assassin he had a large burn scar on his face from when he attacked me and my wife at the hospital when Jack was born "hello Alexander hows the scar healing" the man began walking forward when my wife hissed and him and he stepped back, there were a few others but I didnt know their names I only knew my wifes parents and the Shadow Wielder. "Kilarick surrender and yours and your families deaths will be quick" Vladimir said darkly, his wife scoffed "family this abomination of a group isnt a family with that little Hybrid trash in there" it was my turn to make a warning sound but mine was a powerful roar reathed in dark red fire as it blasted the area the council was in but they all moved before it hit and I ducked to avoid a shadow tendril that tried to slash me in half.

I threw a blast at alexander to my right and the man brought up a shadow shield to protect him but the flames blasted through it burning his chest and arms, I looked over at my wife and saw she was fighting her parents and fighting well they were having a all out war, I heard a howling roar from behind and jumped up flipping mid-air and dropping a blast of dark red fire down on the elder werewolf who tried sneaking up on me killing him in minutes, I landed and turned to the shadow wielder king and a elder of the giants race "still able to move Alexander hmm surprising thats twice you have fell for my attacks" the man growled and charged with daggers made of shadow metal in his hands I dodged each of his strikes and kicked him away looking up seeing the giants fist coming at me I rolled to the side and threw a blast of dark red fire at his throat the fire ripping into it with ease killing him quickly. I heard a pained scream that sent shivers down my spine as i looked over and saw my wifes mother with her hand through her chest as she threw her aside like trash I dove and caught her "nononononononno baby no" I began sobbing as she carressed my cheek for the final time her last breaths leaving her, her hand flling to the ground as she died in my arms.

I held her close hearing dark chuckling I looked up at the woman who just killed her own daughter and roared setting my wife down gently and dashing forward a dak red fire heated punch charged I throw it at her face but feel it stop and looked up seeing my wifes father holding my arm I charged my other fist and threw it at him but he caught it too I sighed and under my breath I say "Jack I am sorry" I began charging my core power my whole body heating up and glowing bright red "I MAY DIE TODAY COUNT BUT I WILL TAKE YOU AND THE REST OF THE ORGANIZATION WITH ME!" I yell as my power tops out and I feel it all blast out of me in a deathly blast wave engulfing everything in a hundred miles and then I feel nothing as I die my body being incinerated.  
((Battle Song:Ends))

Date:October 26, 1996 Location:Okanowa, Japan Time:10:30 P.M.

Jack Kilaricks P.O.V.  
I waited for mommy or daddy to come get me but no one came then I felt a stabbing sensation in my chest causing me to cry in pain, I heard daddy crying and then felt large ammounts of power growing and then my daddies shout I couldnt understand him through my pain in my chest((he is a empath but his feelings of others emotions are only those he cares for and he feels their pain as well as their emotions)), I felt a super charged heat blast over the safe room as the walls strained to stay together then nothing all was quiet.

"stupid fire elemental find the child if it survived" I heard a voice I didnt recognize shout but I heard sirens moving closer and closer "shit humans they cant know about us it will destroy any chance of our future plans working" another voice said as the first one cussed "fine lets go we out of here" and then it was quiet again apart from the sirens. I continued crying as the sirens got so close it was like they were right next to me my necklace glowed a bit and then the sirens quieted. "Chief theres a room behind here theres a survivor in it!" I heard another voice I didnt recognize say "HANG ON IN THERE WE'LL GET YOU OUT!" I heard another new voice shout as I see metal breaking through the metal of the safe room and then I see men in fire proof suits coming through((basically the blast from his father sacrificing himself weakened the walls enough that fire axes would be able to cut through)) and they stop short as I lay crying "its a kid Chief" the first voice shouted through the hole in the wall "bring him out here" the second voice shouted, and the first man walke forward picking me up I didnt care mommy and daddy were dead and I was alone as I continued crying.

"its ok son you'll be ok" the man holding him says as the forest burns around them "Chief we need air support this fire is spreading faster then anything we have ever seen" a third voice shouted from somewhere far off to the right.

I was put in a vehicle that had two nurses in it and she looked me over, her hair was blonde and tanned skin but other then that I couldnt see much of her features "its ok little one you're gonna be ok" she said to me as I caught a glimpse of a cross necklace hanging from around her neck.((guess who before she became childishly insane and bloodthirsty))

Date:June 4, 2006 Location:Okanowa, Japan Time:11:52 A.M.

Jack's P.O.V.  
It had been six years since my mother and father died I had been put in a orphange as much as the kind nurse who tended to me wanted to take me in they wouldnt allow her to and I bounced from foster home to foster home none of them wanted me around a few the other siblings beat me and when I beat back they threw me out on the streets, I was now ten years old and living on the streets I had to fight to defend myself and to eat at times, it is a hard life but its the only one I have. I was walking through the alley ways looking for something to eat when someone bumped into me and I fell back "hey kid watch where you're going" I heard a mans voice sneer and I looked up seeing three Yakuza street thugs looking down at me "you bumped into me why dont you watch it" I spat back as the men looked at me with wide eyes but they were replaced by smirks "well kids got guts I will give him that but he doesnt know who he is talking to boys teach him some respect" the leader said as the other two cracked their knuckles.

I jumped up and the two men tried hitting me as I moved faster then they could follow and slammed my elbow into ones back cracking his spine as he fell to the ground in pain and the next tried to kick me I ducked and grabbed his leg and bent it backwards my redish-yellow fire like eyes glowing brightly as the leader stared in shock and drew a gun and began shooting at me as I moved from side to side avoiding the shots and grabbed the gun and his hand crushing it as he screamed in pain "WELL DONE KID WELL DONE" I heard a voice shout from behind the man and looked over his shoulders seeing a man in a suit he had two men with him.

"Who are you" I asked quietly my eyes still burning as i dropped the screaming man to the ground as he clutched his hand in pain "I am Boss Ren Goto these idiots are my men they know better then this" he says kicking the one who drew the gun in the back hard making the man yelp in pain "you beat them with extreme ease by how old are you" I looked at the man "ten" I said simply the man looked at me in shock "only ten and fighting like a man a tad sloppily but still impressive" he said and seemed to think a bit "Sachihiro, Koji kill these idiots and lets go" he told his guards and he placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me back the other way "kid how would you like a family you are a orphan correct" he asked I thought he was messing with me so I didnt answer "you think I am fucking with you" he said bluntly and I looked at him ignoring the screams of pain and the smell of death in the air.

"Yes" I answered him he grinned "well I am not kid would you like to become part of the Goto family" he asked again I was shocked to say the least I thought it over and looked back at the man "yes I would" I answered finally and the man smiled widely "you will officially become my son and Sachihiro and Koji heres little brother they are my sons" he spoke as the men smiled kindly to me Koji was a short japanese man he had his hair done in a traditional Japanese Samurai top knot and a business suit on which would be normal but he had a Samurai Murasame in his hand "nice to meet you little bro" he spoke his voice normal and level to fit his kind face and dark blue eyes, Sachihiro was taller and more muscle bound he was smiling happily "we baby bro seems you arent the baby any more we got a even younger bro now" he spoke to Koji his voice loud but deep his hair done un a short pony tail and a set of Traditional Samurai swords at his waist he was also wearing a business suit he looked like a smiling giant to me but I knew he was human and I was just way smaller then him "now whats your name son" Ren asked I looked back at him "Jack, Jack Kilarick" I spoke. 


End file.
